tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Darkdonpatch
My Camp Since your in both of my camps do you wanna help me get more people to join them?You can have invincibility on the first day if you help tto! :) Okay ask me what to doUser:Darkdonpatch For what? -User:KoopaKidJr. Return to what? -User:KoopaKidJr. O...kay...XD JK Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 00:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Nice! XD Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 00:19, December 10, 2009 (UTC) You are going to Total Sonic Island! Welcome! You being as Silver and Shadow! 18 campers left to sign up! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Sonic_Island --Phineasandferbfan2010 06:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) No! It's...... Heather with hair? O__O;; THE WORLD IS ENDING!!! (XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 22:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yah, I own TDD, and thanks! I have a LOT more planned. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Intern, probably. Not dying, well, about 5 or 6 contestants will survive, and then the murderer will be revealed, and a winner will be picked. So your intern must at least get injured a lot at least, or help with the mystery a bit. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Got it! In fact, I'm gonna host intern auditions! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, to make things fair, ya, you have to audition. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, let's just say you might have a slightly better chance than the others. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, after the current challenge, I'll open the auditions on the talk page! Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, it won't be that long. I'll ask CK to speed it up a teeny bit. Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 22:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) It's good! ^^ Chimmy's got a chao! It looks like Shadow! 01:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Your person to gift in the wikis first ever Secret santa is webkinly----Kenzen11 - Legendary Dude! 21:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I won't if you don't want me to.--Nad331 01:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Here you go! Monk is a USA TV show. It went off the air on December 4th 2009. There is a Monk wiki at monk.wikia.com Aren't Mario and Luigi plumbers?--Nad331 21:10, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm a fan of Flapjack. It's a good show.--Nad331 00:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) After the current challenge. If you end up being the only one who signed up, you can create two more interns after the deadline. Chimmy the Pyro chars and ^^ 14:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Um, Excuse me, sir? I believe you have used MY character, Doug. *Shakes head in disgust.*----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 15:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no problem! Happened to me once.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 15:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but I have a lot of schoolwork and I usually forget about the camps I'm in, like Bad Drawingz Iz Us. I'm not really cut out for joining many camps. Sorry. --D Spenstar! 01:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, Dark has been elliminated from Sorry!----Are you talkin' to me? Of Course you are! font 23:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I was just thinking... what if you made another camp with all 15 of your "me characters". Just a thought.--I'm not Chimmy, Koops, Gm, Kenzen, Dark, Nalyd, Nizzy, Zeke, Sunshine, Sprink, Sorrie, Shane, Tdifan, Tdafan, Cokeman, Shane, Nonny, Tye, or YP.Who could I be? 16:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what offer you're talking about.--I'm not Chimmy, Koops, Gm, Kenzen, Dark, Nalyd, Nizzy, Zeke, Sunshine, Sprink, Sorrie, Shane, Tdifan, Tdafan, Cokeman, Shane, Nonny, Tye, or YP.Who could I be? 12:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) You are TAGGED!!!! All you do is post some random fact about yourself on your page, and then tag ONE OTHER PERSON randomly (except for the person who tagged you!). Have fun!! Check out all the tags here!! --I'm not Chimmy, Koops, Gm, Kenzen, Dark, Nalyd, Nizzy, Zeke, Sunshine, Sprink, Sorrie, Shane, Tdifan, Tdafan, Cokeman, Shane, Nonny, Tye, or YP.Who could I be? 21:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) what fears----Kenzen Has No 19:04, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Dark, when will the third challenge be over? And will Flapjack be kicked off if he beats up Bobobo and Don Patch?Love makes people do stupid things.OOH! OOH! I LOVE EVERYTHING! 18:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) TDH chart Sure man! Thanks but make it on the page The Unfamous Freaks Hello Hey, im new to this and I realized we are in a camp together and on the same thing, and I was wondering if we could be friends since im new and I like making friends, so if you want to be friends, reply plz. - Little Jimmy376 No, you're in, I just need 1 more individual to audition. If not, next week the interns'll show up. She's a rebel, She's a saint, 00:06, January 21, 2010 (UTC) What's the EC? o.o She's a rebel, She's a saint, 00:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) After the challenge, the interns show up. K? She's a rebel, She's a saint, 00:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You can if you want. She's a rebel, She's a saint, 00:16, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Dark when will challenge 4 be up? It's been ten hours!Be nice to the pie,or it will get discrusted, 19:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) yes chatango--Kenzen met Pure Evil 06:14, January 24, 2010 (UTC) *nods* She's a rebel, She's a saint, 23:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Dark, I wanted to know if you are okay with my sig. Check the links.Nad331has a 01:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Chatango--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 06:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) my camp also hey your harold in my camp abualinj34 tda camp yup harold got caught by the monster My camp is going to start soon please send me your picture and it will be on a different wiki called Total drama survivor camps you will find it if you search the name if you click create new wiki and the searching for wikis hello im sims12 and im trying to meet new people on here so they can join my camps DON PATCH GIVE CHALLENGE! (sorry I had sugar) Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 22:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ask Shwine--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 13:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The creator of the camp--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 13:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) O.....k.....--'Kenzen - The Potato Min! ' 13:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Suit yourself! I call building the science hut! Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 23:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I guess...second thought, maybe I should fish...nah, I wanna build stuff! Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 23:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) OK! Hmm...Knuckles would gather the rocks, Sonic would get the wood...err....Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 23:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Shadow can help bring up the youth with Tails 0_0....nah, Tails can bring up the youth with Amy, Blaze can make fire, Silver can help build.... Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 23:51, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I just figured, ya know, because of his psychokinesis, he would be a worthy contributer...maybe he could fish? And Tails could do science! (Just confirming, I really hope we're not including Eggman...) Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 23:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) 0___________o....poor Tails...Cream could help Amy...Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 23:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Nooo!...well, you could continue it with Sunshine, you're on the same team...Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 00:03, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Does this mean Flapjack can come back? Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 02:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait what happened to you signing your messages with something random? Nad331 is a terrible bowler after 17 games. 02:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure! You can add youself to my friends list. And sure, you can use the human Sonic and Silver! Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 16:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Darrrrkkkk....guess what?! Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 17:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) And I'm done with the hedgies! ^^ Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 17:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Here you are! :D Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 01:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) So cute ^^ Can you feel the rhythm in my heart, the beat's going 21:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Edits I have more edits than you do and i'm new XD this has been a gloat brought to you bye Ben109 User:Ben109 # I font blue help there's a crazy kid in my room User talk:Ben109 # I font: red No nevermind its just Ben 03:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) It be done. =D Show me how to lie, you're getting better 00:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) abualinj34 tda camp(no one edit except abualinj34) hey you have to pick the people for your team Kk. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:26, March 20, 2010 (UTC) It's 6:30 here. :pNalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Nice. XD Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I posted that months ago (almost a year). At the time I disliked a lot of people. G2G, talk to ya later. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Here. XDD Show me how to lie, you're getting better 18:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) What, 9000?! (XD, thank you for that, Dark, that made me lol. XD) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 09:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello camper! U have signed up for Total Drama Eights: The Camp !!! Plz join us at 4:00 PM Eastern Time on April 3rd, 2010! If u can not reach the camp or have something happening, plz notify me! Reddyloves to talk and blog.Oh yes he did!!! 00:34, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead. And actually, Kenzen made it. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) heeheeXD -A messy house is a sign of character Dark, can Tristan give one immunity idol to Tessa so she's saved from elimination, or maybe just give it to Jessica to give to Tessa--TDA Lindsay 21:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you just quit in TD:H Vs. V?--'Ken Eleven!' 20:13, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama World Wide Just a reminder, the camp starts at 6:00 EST/5:00 Central, so hope you make it. If you can't your character(s) will be played by someone else for that episode. -XoTulleMorXo Stunt Please join Total Drama Stunt, pass it on. Evan Johnson 11:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) TV Costumes Spongebob Costumes (Noah) due tommorrow on TDTC!!----Maniac. Wii Maniac 17:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The Madagascar Costumes (Ezekiel and Noah) due Sunday on Total Drama TV Costumes----Maniac. Wii Maniac 01:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Sunshine's Academy of Complete Characters is back!!! :D --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 17:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) TDC! Hey Man! Long time no talk! Well anywayz....On Total Drama Camp!, The Final Four is, Courtney, You, Me, and LeShawna! Me and LeShawna want Courtney out. Your vote is needed lol And also, u havent been there lately, but yeah. It is backk! -Benjiboy